Cleaning Out My Closet a parody of Cleaning Out My
by minimerc
Summary: Basically it's Zel rapping. Attempt at humor


Look I was provoked and I dun know that much about Zel's backround so that's a pretty bad combo but oh well. It's just a parody. Anyways I was provoked cause I wrote a Emienm (sp? Gomen to his fans) song parody to another of his songs for Heero Yuy, who happenes to have the same Japanese voice actor. So there's the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Slayers or Zel or Amelia or Hikaru Mordikawa or Crispin Freeman (Thank L-sama) or the song "Cleaning Out My Closet". There I said it....satisfyed now?  
  
Verse 1:  
  
Have you ever been hated or discriminated against?  
  
I have, I've been protested and demonstrated against  
  
Picket signs for my old crimes  
  
Look at the times  
  
Sick is the mind of the rocky chimera that's behind  
  
All this commotion  
  
Emotions run rough as mega brand explodions  
  
Tempers flaring from peasents, just blow 'em off and keep goin'  
  
Not takin 'nothin' from no one, give 'em hell long as I'm breathin'  
  
Drinkin' coffee in the mornin,' an' eatin' food in the evening  
  
Leave them with their tongues hangin' out their mouth  
  
See, they can trigger me but they never figure me out  
  
Look at me now, I bet ya probably sick of me now  
  
Ain't you Rezo, I'm a make you look so ridiculous now  
  
  
  
Chorus (2X):  
  
I'm not sorry, Rezo  
  
I really meant to kill you  
  
I really meant to make you cry  
  
But tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet  
  
  
  
Verse 2:  
  
I got some mazukos in my closet and I don't know if no one knows it  
  
So before they toss me inside my coffin and close it,  
  
I'm a expose it  
  
I'll take you back to 73 before you did this horrible thing to me  
  
I was a teen, lean with my birthday in a few months  
  
My noble parents went out to buy some lunch,  
  
Then they died  
  
I wonder if they even kissed me goodbye  
  
No, I don't on second thought, I just wish they didn't have to die  
  
I look at Amelia and I don't really want to leave her side  
  
Even though I hate this body, I grit my teeth and I tried to make it work for her  
  
At least for Amelia's sake  
  
I know I made some mistakes but I'm not really human  
  
But I'm man enough to face them today  
  
What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb,  
  
But the smartest thing I did was take cut Lina down from that lum (A/N: excuse the sad pun)  
  
Cuz I'd a killed her,  
  
Shoot I would've only lived my life to loath  
  
It's my life, I'd like to welcome y'all to The Slayers TV Show  
  
  
  
Chorus (2X):  
  
I'm not sorry, Rezo  
  
I really meant to kill you  
  
I really meant to make you cry  
  
But tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet  
  
  
  
Verse 3:  
  
Now I would never dis my own granddad just to get recognition  
  
Take a second to listen for you think this tablet is dissin'  
  
But put yourself in my position  
  
Just try to envision your granddad changin' children into monsters in the kitchen,  
  
Yellin' that someone's always goin' throuh his library and books missin'  
  
Going to other sorcerey guilds and systems,  
  
Victim of a blindness syndrome  
  
My whole life I was made to believe I was weak when I wasn't 'til I grew up, now I blew up  
  
It makes you sick to ya stomach, doesn't it?  
  
Wasn't it the reason you made this way, Grandpa?  
  
You didn't try to justify what you did me, Grandpa!  
  
But guess what, yer dead right now and it's cold when your lonely  
  
An' people getting' to catch on, they're gonna know that your phoney  
  
And Amelia's getting' older now, you should see her, she's beautiful  
  
But you'll never see her, she wasn't even at your funeral  
  
See what hurts me the most is you didn't admit you were wrong  
  
Rezo, do ya song  
  
Keep tellin' yourself that you was good to your grandson  
  
But how dare you try to make me your slave to fetch what you need to get  
  
You selfish priest, I hope you get thrown into a pit  
  
Remember when my family died  
  
And you said you wished it was me?  
  
Well, guess what, I am dead  
  
Dead to you as can be  
  
  
  
Chorus (4X):  
  
I'm not sorry, Rezo  
  
I really meant to kill you  
  
I really meant to make you cry  
  
But tonight I'm cleanin' out my closet ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's really stupid but a night without sleep and riding a cheese bus to school makes this stuff happens to you. I just need to get my hyperness back. I'm still sad about my friend, Lee, resigning from FF.net. ::wails and then stops:: Oh wait....he's a DBZ person so you ppl wouldn't care. Oh well review and ja ne.  
  
~minimerc 


End file.
